Love is Blind
by mardel
Summary: Sam finally get's it.....that Bailey is in love with her.


Love is Blind  
by mardel  
R  
  
Sam and Bailey are at it again.  
  
  
Sam sighed they had been reviewing a crime scene all afternoon  
and she hadn't slept much the night before. She was tired, and  
worn out.   
  
Bailey was driving the rental car back to the hotel. They were  
due to meet with the agent on the case in a few hours. But Sam  
was to exhausted to even think about the case. She rested her  
head back on the seat.   
  
"It's been a rough couple of weeks. Why don't you catch a nap."   
Bailey told her, he tuned in the radio in the car, looking for a  
station that played soft music.   
  
Sam gave a weak smile, " You don't have to play mother hen   
with me Bail. I was just thinking about a nap, I didn't sleep  
very well the last few nights." She exhaled and closed her  
eyes again.   
  
Bailey wished he could take some of the stress out of her life.  
But there was nothing more he could do, with Jack always  
stalking her, and the people in her past, until they caught him  
she was just going to have hold on. It was even harder since  
Coop's murder. Bailey longed to offer her a shoulder to   
lean on, but he wasn't about to risk losing her friendship.  
  
Sam was drifting, she was close to sleep but she was still some  
what aware of her surroundings. The music on the radio was   
nice. Then a new song starting, she wasn't familiar with the  
song, a woman's voice was soft.   
  
You ask me behind tears of doubt  
Just what do I see in you  
Please don't cry  
I know sometimes it seems we barely get by  
But you don't see how much you do to get me through  
  
When the world is cold  
And I need a friend to hold  
You give me love.... you give me love  
And when my hope is gone   
  
Sam was crying listening to the song, big tears running down   
her cheek.   
  
Bailey noticed at once, he'd hear the words of the song too.   
He didn't say anything, but he hurt for her.   
  
And I feel I can't go on  
You pick me up  
You give me love you give me love  
  
I apologize   
If I never told you what you are in my eyes  
Oh baby, let me tell you now  
Everyday looks sweeter knowing you'll be there  
in every way  
Now how can you say that's not enough  
  
Cause when the wold is cold  
and I need a friend to hold  
You give me love you give me love  
And when my hope is gone  
I can't go on  
You pick me up  
you give me love you give me love  
  
Everything my heart desires  
Morning sun and midnight fires  
Someone there to share my dreams  
With you I have everything  
  
"Oh, God Bailey! That's us. I've been so blind. I've treated   
you so horribly." Sam was crying deeply now, tears running  
freely down her face. She turned towards him in the car.  
  
Bailey pulled to the side of the road and turned in the seat  
to face her.   
  
"You are always there for me, whenever I need support, or   
comfort. You are always there." She sobbed, placing a hand  
on his strong arm. "Why do you let me get away with it?  
I take and take, you treat me like......" she stopped it suddenly   
hit her. Oh God! Bailey loved her. She blinked, and looked   
into his eyes.   
  
"I treat you as my friend, I cherish your presence in my life."   
Bailey said, his voice deeper than usual. He swallowed, he  
wasn't sure if knew now. He tried so hard to not let her see his  
love for her. He refused to believe she could return his love.  
Not in the way he wanted, not as a man and a woman.   
He covered her hand on his arm with his own large hand.   
  
"You're just tired, the song was kind of sad. I'll change the  
station."   
  
"No, it wasn't because I'm tired. Oh Bailey, I've been so  
selfish." she shook her head. She didn't know what to say.  
She slumped back into her seat, her hand slipping out  
from under his.   
  
Bailey sighed and pulled the car back on to the highway.   
He'd just missed having to confess his feelings. If she'd  
asked him, he'd have to tell her the truth. He'd never lied  
to her before.   
  
Sam replayed so many scenes in her mind, Bailey comforting  
her time and time again. He was always there for her.   
So many of the things he'd done went far above the call  
of duty. His responsibility to her as her boss.   
  
She even remembered that time they'd had a case in Florida  
that Detective from the Miami office. Bailey hadn't liked him  
after Sam had mentioned he'd asked her out. My God could  
he have been jealous? Bailey? Over her!   
  
She remembered that one case they had pretended to be a couple.  
She'd kind of liked leaning into him, and kissing him. But she'd  
also been dating Coop then. As nice as it was pretending to be   
his lady, she'd been involved.   
  
Sam tried to remember the details of that one night. Bailey was  
dressed to kill as was she, they had been undercover at a huge  
fancy dress ball. He danced like a dream. She remembered   
that. He'd looked even more handsome than usual in the tux.  
His broad shoulders blocked the view of the other dancers  
when she was in his arms.   
  
She'd hug on his arm or shoulder most of the night. Having a man  
as solidly built as Bailey to lean on was nice. He was attentive to   
her like they were on a date. But they had both kept an eye out for  
the suspect. The evening had ended with John capturing the man  
as he tried to kidnap a woman from the party.   
  
In Bailey's office after the paperwork was done, she'd come very  
close to falling. Bailey was sitting behind his desk, still in his  
tux, only his tie was missing, his shirt open at the neck, she remembered  
even now how masculine he appeared.   
"Good night Boss, I'll see you Monday." Sam had waved from his  
door.  
  
"Come in for a second." He waved her into his office, he stood and  
came around his desk. " Have a drink with me, I've been waiting   
until you were done." He handed her a drink of tonic water and  
scotch. His own was scotch neat.   
  
"You did very good work tonight. And you looked beautiful doing it."  
He toasted her.   
  
"Thank you, you looked very nice yourself." she toasted him.   
They both drank.   
  
"I still owe you a dance, we were interrupted when John made the  
arrest." Bailey turned the sound on his stereo up slightly, and took  
her in his arms. Sam melted into him, the song was slow the mood  
was pure romance.   
  
Sam could remember all the details of that night, but at the time  
she'd not noticed how romantic it all had been. Her head on his  
shoulder, her hand in his. She was blind, to not have noticed  
before now, that she had deeper feelings for him. And that he almost  
certainly had deeper feelings for her.   
  
Bailey was pulling into the hotel parking lot. They were back.   
She didn't know what to do, or say. She looked over at him,  
he was continuing to pretend she'd not just confessed to him  
she was a fool.   
  
"I'll get the bags." Bailey climbed out of the car and retrieved  
both bags from the trunk. It was a hot day in Ohio, more humid  
than usual, he'd removed his jacket when they'd finished the  
review of the crime scene. Getting comfortable for the drive,  
he'd rolled back his shirt sleeves.  
  
Sam noticed now as he carried their bags towards the lobby, Bailey's  
forearms were roped with muscle. How had she ever missed that detail  
before? Sam stared at Bailey as he checked them in, two rooms on  
the ninth floor. Their bags would be sent up shortly. Bailey turned   
to her and handed her a key.  
  
"Come on Sam, you need to rest for a little while." He touched a   
hand to the small of her back as he guided her towards the elevator.  
  
She stood beside him, in the small space, as they traveled up, stopping  
at several floors on the way. She could feel the heat of his body,   
the presence of him beside her was comforting. Sam continued to  
observe details she'd ignored about him for so long. Bailey was   
a very handsome man, but she was so use to seeing him every day.  
She studied him with new sight, like a hunk she'd just seen for   
the first time. He was magnificent.   
  
Taller than her, with wide powerful shoulders, those wonderful   
heavily muscled arms. His shirt was open at the throat, the strong  
column of his neck visible. A hint of dark hair at the hollow of  
his throat. He was already getting a shadow of stubble on his jaw.  
His dark eyes were, hooded slightly at the moment. Sam blinked  
as the elevator door slide open and his hand touched her back  
again.   
  
"We're here." he stopped in front of a door." I'm next to you on the  
right. Shall we meet up down stairs again in three hours?"  
He always had paper work he could do, he wanted her to rest.   
  
"Fine, I'll be ready." Sam nodded and unlocked her room.   
She was checking in with home when the bags were delivered  
to her room.   
  
She changed out of her wrinkled clothes and pulled on a night  
gown to nap in. But once she was laying in bed, trying to  
sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about Bailey. She needed to   
speak with him. But how would she tell him? What if she was  
wrong? She wasn't certain he cared about her 'that' way.   
If she was wrong and did speak up, it could make working   
together very difficult for both of them. Sam rolled onto her  
side and closed her eyes again.   
  
Meanwhile, Bailey was pacing in his room. He was checking on  
his messages on his cell phone. But he'd not received one that  
he'd need to make notes for yet. The last one was from John telling  
him about the case he was currently on in Georgia.   
  
Bailey was torn, Sam had been in such distress in the car. He'd  
almost told her how he felt. The words had been on the tip of  
his tongue. Then he'd taken the easy way, for as courageous as he  
could be about everything else in his life, he was afraid to risk  
losing Sam. He'd rather never tell her his feelings and keep her  
as a close friend than risk telling her he loved her and making  
her uncomfortable with him. He never considered that she   
might return his feelings.   
  
He'd asked at the desk if there were gym facilities at the hotel.  
He changed into his work out gear and headed for the basement.  
He spent a half hour with the weights, then another twenty   
minutes on the treadmill. He was showed, shaved and waiting  
for Sam in the lobby when she exited the elevator.  
  
Seeing always made him smile, "Ready for the wolves?"   
He greeted her, he had a strong impulse to kiss her as she   
approached. But he maintained control.   
  
"I'm ready, this case looks like it's going to take longer than  
usual. There is so little to go on."   
  
They spent the rest of the day going over evidence, clues and  
a few interviews done with suspects. They had been video taped  
so Sam was able to gain some impressions of the men involved.  
  
When they returned to the hotel it was late. Bailey escorted her to  
her room as always. His hand at the small of her back, Sam was   
use to his manner. She liked his little courtious ways, opening  
doors, always walking with her to assist if need be.   
  
"Sleep well Sam I'll see you in the morning."   
  
"Yes, you get some rest Bail." She touched his arm as she stopped  
in front of her door. Her eyes met his just as her hand made contact  
with his arm. Something happened in that split second, they both  
felt it. Bailey's arm flexed under her hand.   
  
Blue eyes locked with dark brown. Sam thought for a second he  
was going to kiss her. She wanted him to kiss her. Then a man and  
a woman exited the elevator laughing and talking and the spell  
was broken.   
  
" Goodnight." Bailey blinked, he'd been about another second from  
pulling Sam into a warm embrace and kissing her senseless.  
  
"Goodnight." Sam swallowed and fumbled with her door.  
She leaned against it once she was inside her room. He did feel  
'that' way about her! But he'd not acted on his feelings. He must  
be as unsure of her reaction as she had been about his.   
  
Bailey exhaled the second he was in his room. He'd never been  
so tempted to kiss her. Well a few times, but he wasn't sure  
he was going to be able to hold back the next time. She seemed  
to want him. But still his instincts regarding Sam were so  
mixed up with everything. He changed into the clothes he slept  
in and sat down to read the file one more time. When he was  
home he rarely wore anything to bed, but in a hotel anything  
could happen, so he wore sweat pants and a tee shirt.   
  
He had just settled into read the file, when there was a soft  
knock on his door. He removed his glasses and went to see  
who was knocking expecting it to be housekeeping.   
  
"Bailey could I talk to you for a minute?" Sam was there,  
she'd already changed into a night gown and had a robe  
thrown over it. Bailey could still make out her shape through  
the material. He swallowed. They often thought of something  
regarding the current case at odd times, he'd visited her in  
her room late at night and she his on previous cases. But   
just now it seemed like a bad idea.   
"Can't it wait until the morning?" He wasn't sure he could  
behave himself with her looking so tempting.   
  
"Please Bail, this is important." Sam sounded desperate.   
  
He stepped back and she entered his room. Sam noticed he'd  
been reading the case file. She had an excuse to be in his room.  
She'd come to find out if her instinct were right.  
  
She turned to face him once she was in the room. Bailey looked  
bothered. Not a good sign. But she'd come this far she wasn't  
going to back down now. Sam noticed his tee shirt had seen  
many washings, and was molded close to his body. Again she  
couldn't believe she'd never noticed how well put together he   
was. "Bail," she paused took a deep breath, " I 've been noticing  
something between us."   
  
"Sam I...." he took a step forward.  
  
"No let me finish." She raised a hand to stop him from talking  
and found it pressed into his hard, very warm chest. She swallowed,  
" I love you a lot, Bail. You know that, but I think there's something  
developing between us, we shouldn't ignore any longer."   
  
Bailey couldn't believe what she was saying. Her hand on his  
chest feel like a brand on his skin. Was she really saying that she  
loved him? They way he'd loved her for so long?  
  
"Sam, I'd like to kiss you?" It was a question, but he was drawing  
her closer even as he said it, his mouth covering hers'. When their  
lips met it was different than before, a small thrill shot straight to  
her toes. The bottom of her stomach fell out and her head spun.  
  
Bailey couldn't believe how sweet she tasted to him. She felt   
perfect in his arms, but then she always had. He deepened the  
kiss when she moaned. His tongue stroking her lip, then slipping  
inside her warm mouth.   
  
" I've wanted to kiss you like this...." he whispered.   
  
"Bailey, I swear I never knew until this afternoon. I'm so sorry"  
  
"Shhh, don't say that. I love you so much, I'd like to show you  
because I don't have the words." His already deep voice had  
dropped another two notes, she was weak from his first kiss.  
  
He supported her, then picked her up and carried her to short distance  
to the bed.   
  
"You are so beautiful Sam, please tell me I'm not dreaming?"   
  
"Only if we are having the same dream." She smiled up at him.   
"I'd like to see more of you Bail."   
  
"You're sure, the scar isn't very nice." He was willing, anything she  
wanted was his wish to grant. He wanted to give her pleasure, see  
her smile, hear her joy.   
  
"I'm responsible for your scar. I'd forgotten." she moved to sit up  
on the bed. Suddenly she felt guilty, all the pain in his life recently  
had been because of her and Jack.   
  
Bailey sat beside her, one arm hugging her to his side, "No Sam   
you're no more at fault than anyone."   
  
She sighed, leaned into him. She lifted her hand to caress his bicep.  
"When did this happen?"   
  
"I'm sorry?" Bailey didn't understand. He'd always been well   
muscled.   
  
"Have you always been so muscular?" She feel so foolish.   
  
" Pretty much, I'm a little more defined now, since my last time  
in rehab." He didn't understand her confusion.   
  
"May I see?" She asked again.   
  
Bailey smiled, if he'd known she liked muscles he'd have found a  
reason to let her see him before now. He skimmed his shirt off, his  
chest was wide and sculpted. Dark hair accented the center, at his  
throat and between his pecs. But he was smooth everywhere else.  
  
Sam stared, she just couldn't believe this was Bailey. Had she been  
blind for five years? Was she so self involved she'd never noticed  
him? " You look fantastic Bail. I never realized." She shook her  
head.  
  
"It doesn't matter you didn't notice." He hugged her with one arm,  
waiting.  
  
Sam turned his head so she could kiss him, they kissed for several minutes.  
Then Bailey eased them both back on the bed, he opened Sam's robe and began  
to nuzzle her neck, and lower. Sam loved his attentions, she moaned as he  
continued to kiss and explore. She was under him, he was moving, she helped  
him slip out of his pants.   
"Oh, Bailey I need you so much." She caressed his back as he thrust between  
her legs.   
  
"I love you, I've dreamed about this." He took his time, building her pleasure  
with his body, giving her all and more then she expected. Sam cried out his  
name several times. He groaned as he climxed, pumping deeply as they both  
exploded.   
  
Afterwards, cuddled together Sam was still shaken by her reaction to him.  
"I feel like a fog has been lifted from my brain." She rested beside him,  
happier than she could ever remember being.   
  
" We're together now, that's all that matters." Bailey kissed her, squeezed  
her tight against his side and sighed.   
  
end 


End file.
